Paopu
by RoseHenderson
Summary: Pequeño One-shot de Sora y Riku. Sora quiere compartir un paopu con Riku, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando el peliplateado sea el que se lo ofrezca?


**Un pequeño one-shot que he hecho de mi pareja favorita de Kingdom Hearts, espero que os guste y comentéis. Todos los créditos a Square Enix por hacer un videojuego tan sublime. **

* * *

—Díselo.

Ante esa lapidaria frase, el moreno miró a su amiga abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, como si no se creyera que esa palabra hubiera salido de su boca.

—¿P-pero qué dices? No sé de qué me hablas.

—Venga ya, Sora —suspiró la pelirroja—. He visto como lo miras.

El aludido bajó la mirada hasta sus manos temblorosas, que sostenían un pequeño paopu que acababa de coger.

Estaba sentado en el árbol de la pequeña isleta dónde tantas veces se había reunido con sus amigos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Kairi había aparecido a su lado, sorprendiéndolo.

—No... no puedo, Kairi —murmuró Sora, dejando caer los hombros con un gesto derrotado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el salvador del mundo no se atreve a confesarle a su amigo lo que siente?

Sora le hizo un gesto para que bajara el volumen. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que alguien le escuchase. Habría preferido tener que enfrentarse otra vez a mil sincorazones que tener que mantener esa conversación con la pelirroja.

—Tarde o temprano lo sabrá —dijo ella, mirándolo divertida—. Riku no es idiota, ya se ha dado cuenta de que lo evitas.

—Te diviertes con esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el moreno, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Bastante —se rió Kairi—. Sabes, dicen que el primer amor nunca se cumple, sin embargo el suyo lo ha hecho.

—¿Eh? ¿A quién te refieres?

Sin responder a su pregunta, Kairi se levantó y se colocó delante de él, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

—Si no se lo dices tú a Riku, lo hago yo —le amenazó, sin perder su sonrisa inocente.

Su amigo abrió la boca para replicar, pero una voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó e hizo que de repente sintiera ganas de asesinar a la pelirroja.

—¿Decirme qué?

Lentamente, Sora se giró hacia el peliplateado que había aparecido de imprevisto. "Que acabe de llegar y no haya escuchado nada, por favor" rogó mentalmente el menor, apretando con fuerza la fruta que todavía sujetaba.

—Oh, mira, ¿no son esos Selphie y Tidus?—dijo de repente Kairi. Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo sin que el otro lo viera y, con esa excusa, cruzó el puente de madera y dejó a los dos chicos solos.

Durante unos minutos permaneció un silencio incómodo, hasta que Riku se apoyó en el árbol, al lado de Sora, como siempre solía hacer para observar la puesta de sol.

—Así que, ¿qué es eso que tienes que decirme?

El menor lo miró de reojo, notando como el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que casi estaba seguro de que su amigo lo podría escuchar.

—N-no es nada.

—¿Entonces qué es eso que estaba diciendo Kairi...? —empezó a preguntar Riku, pero su mirada se fijó en el fruto que su amigo tenía—. ¿Y ese paopu? ¿Querías... compartirlo con Kairi?

La cara de Sora se descompuso al oír eso. No, ni siquiera creía que hubiera escuchado bien. ¿Cómo podía Riku pensar que a él le gustaba Kairi?

—¿Quééééé? ¡No, para nada! —exclamó el moreno, sacudiendo los brazos delante de su cara ruborizada—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Kairi no me gusta!

Riku lo observó en silencio, profundamente aliviado, aunque estando Sora tan nervioso no se dio cuenta.

—Pues de pequeños era todo lo contrario —lo pinchó—. ¿Te acuerdas? No parabas de decir que compartirías uno con ella. Hasta lo dibujaste en la piedra del lugar secreto.

—Ya, bueno, sí... Pero las cosas han cambiado bastante —murmuró el menor, bajando la vista.

Había sido durante su segundo viaje por los mundos en su búsqueda de Riku y el Rey cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo. Y por supuesto, en cuanto habían regresado a las Islas del Destino dónde los esperaba Kairi, ella había notado lo que pasaba entre el moreno y el peliplateado.

—Bueno, si no es Kairi, ¿con quién pensabas compartir ese paopu? —preguntó Riku, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

—Ah, esto... no pensaba dárselo a nadie.

Sora miró de nuevo la fruta, evitando así que su amigo advirtiera lo roja que se había puesto su cara.

—Pues entonces, ¿quieres compartirlo conmigo? —volvió a preguntar el mayor, quitándoselo de las manos antes de que se diera cuenta.

Ante eso, el moreno no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo con la boca abierta y el cuerpo inmóvil. Tenía que habérselo imaginado. Tenía que estar imaginándose todo eso. No era posible que Riku le hubiera ofrecido compartir un paopu.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué no? —replicó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Desde que volvimos, no he vuelto a comerme uno. Además, sé que si te lo comes tú sólo te dejarás la mitad.

Así que era eso, se dijo Sora con resignación. Para su amigo el hecho de que lo compartiesen no significaba lo mismo que para él. Que idiota. Por un momento había creído...

—Venga, te dejaré quedarte con la parte más grande —dijo Riku mientras lo partía por la mitad.

—Está bien —aceptó el moreno, alargando el brazo con la mano extendida.

"Desde luego, mira que es tonto. No se entera de nada" pensó el mayor con un suspiro agotado. Sin decir nada, mordió el paopu, cogió a Sora del brazo y tiró de él. Antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, Riku unió sus bocas e introdujo el trozo de paopu en la de él.

Sora jadeó, sorprendido, y como pudo se tragó el trozo de la dulce fruta. Sin embargo, el beso no se detuvo ahí y el peliplateado aprovechó para acercar su rostro al de su amigo.

Cuando se separaron, Riku se quedó mirando la cara de alucinado de su amigo.

—¿Qué clase de expresión es esa?

—Acabas... de besarme —murmuró Sora, como si no terminara de comprender lo que acaba de pasar.

—Sí.

—Has introducido... tu lengua... en mi boca —continuó él, absorto.

—No hace falta que seas tan explícito —replicó el mayor.

—Riku... a ti... ¡¿te gustan los hombres?! —casi gritó Sora, trastornado.

—Oye, que a ti te gusto yo, ¡y soy un hombre!

—¡¿Lo sabías?!

—Sora, el único que no se daba cuenta, eras tú —dijo Riku.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno, era divertido hacerte bromas. Además, algún día te ibas a dar cuenta...

Sora lo miró, entre indignado y todavía confuso. Así que él era el único que había estado nervioso con todo ese asunto.

—Pensaba que si te lo decía o te dabas cuenta me odiarías —susurró, bajando la mirada.

—Pero mira que eres estúpido, ¿cómo te iba a odiar? —Riku abrazó al moreno estrechándolo contra sí.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en esa posición, sumergidos en el silencio con el rumor de las olas de fondo, hasta que finalmente Sora se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Te apetece terminar... el paopu?


End file.
